


Oh, What a Party

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [17]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel sick?  Is that even possible?  Written for the January Element Flash challenge.  Prompt - hang over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What a Party

The first thing Steel was aware of was the hard cold surface against his back.  It was both annoying and comforting, if such a thing was possible.  His lower back ached and cramped, causing a sudden blast of pain that left him gasping.  That was nothing compared to the overwhelming wave of nausea and his body, treacherous and weak, betrayed him.  He was barely able to get to his hands and knees before retching.  He didn’t eat, so there was nothing for him to bring up, but it wasn’t from lacking of trying.

Steel fell back, weak and sweat drenched.  Just when he thought it was over, it started again and again, wave upon nauseating wave. 

“Enough,” he finally murmured and as swiftly as it started, the pain and urge to vomit up his toes left him.

“You held out longer than I thought,” Sapphire said, appearing at his side with a wet towel.  He wiped his face and resisted the urge to suck the moisture from the cloth in an attempt to rinse out his mouth.

“I had no idea.  Why would anyone put up with that?  It has to be the worst sort of event I’ve encountered while in this guise.  He held the cloth over his eyes and took several deep breaths.  The sickness was gone, but the memory was still fresh.

“Many don’t have a choice; it’s merely part of the whole package.  They want the cause, so they deal with the effect.”

“Voluntarily?”  He dropped the towel in shock.  After a moment, he handed it back to her and Sapphire neatly folded it and set it aside.

“Not to put too fine a point upon it, yes, I suppose it’s voluntary.”

“We need to spread the word about this.  Others need to know.”

“Do they?”

“If they did, it would temper their decision.”

Sapphire smiled gently at her partner.  “I think it’s something everyone needs to experience, good or bad.  If we assume the form of humans, we must be willing to embrace all aspects of their reactions.”

Steel dusted his suit off and shook his head as he got to his feet..   “No, thank you.  I am quite content to avoid such experiences in the future.  I will make the report as requested.”  He coughed and winced at the raw ache in his throat.  It felt burnt.  “Is it like this every time?”

“There are some variations and they say you can build up an immunity to it over time, although why anyone would want to pursue such a thing is beyond me.”

“And that’s what it feels like to have a hang over?”

Sapphire smiled at the two children playing at her feet and laughed.  “No, my love.  Something much worse.  That’s what it feels like to have morning sickness.”


End file.
